


Father's love

by pxjdsge



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxjdsge/pseuds/pxjdsge
Summary: 剝皮父子 R18 OOC道具 雙性 雷的請自己有人別挂我 我害怕





	Father's love

今天陰沉的恐怖堡，因為卡林灣的勝利添上了一陣喜慶的氣氛。不過，我們的這場慶功宴的主人公-拉姆斯卻看起來怪怪的。他今天居然連臭佬也不當眾羞辱。臭佬也覺得今天的主人奇奇怪怪的，但是他不敢問主人怕又有新一輪的折磨。  
反倒平時那個不苟言笑的盧斯波頓抹過了一個詭異的微笑。

拉姆斯突然說：「我有點累了，我回房間了。你回狗舍吧，Reek。」他的臉上帶著一陣不知道是否因為喝醉酒的潮紅和奇怪的喘息聲回到了自己的房間。然後，把這一切看在眼裏的盧斯波頓也離開了宴會。但是，他去的並非是自己的房間而是自己私生子-拉姆斯的房間。

拉姆斯自知自己躲不過也不鎖上自己房間了，等著他的父親進來他的房間。盧斯一進來就說：「你可真是我的乖兒子啊！就這麽打開房門等著我進來。你就那麽渴望我的肉棒嗎，my bastard？」拉姆斯一言不發，他也不知道該怎麼回覆。「一言不發我就當你默認了，我的兒子。」然後盧斯波頓把房門關起來了，順便利索地把拉姆斯推倒在床上，把他褲子的腰帶解開了，把手摸進去那個私密的部位。他把他的手摸向拉姆斯早已濕透的內褲，在他耳邊說著：「在大夥面前忍得很辛苦吧，我現在來讓你解脫。」拉姆斯倔強地說：「還不是你的錯，硬......硬......要在慶功宴前將跳蛋塞進去......還要全程開著......啊......」隨著盧斯熟練地撫摸，他忍不住哼了一聲。「你這小子，居然還說父親的不是，是想我懲罰你嗎？」拉姆斯也只好隨著盧斯的節奏，任由他的玩弄，不然他會更難熬。

但是，他的父親大人另有他想，並不打算把令拉姆斯臉上泛起潮紅那個元兇拿出來。盧斯把他的手伸進內褲的另一個洞，拉姆斯的神色大變。「你......你不是說好不弄那裏嗎......」「咦？我有說過嗎？」拉姆斯就知道他的父親大人又違背了他的諾言了，他就知道從一開始並不應該相信他的父親，早晚有一天他父親肯定會碰他身上那個只有父親知道的秘密。

沒錯，他其實是雙性人。既有陰道，也有菊花。這個秘密整個恐怖堡也只有盧斯波頓知道，沒有任何人知道他這個隱藏的秘密。他知道如果他父親搞他的陰道，他還有可能懷上父親的孩子。

但是......但是......他不能反抗他的父親......他就任由他父親的手指肆意地在他第一次被擴張的陰道，畢竟第一次需要多一點的耐性。盧斯波頓正好是個有耐性的人，他正在花着他的耐心慢慢擴張他私生子的另一個洞，然後好像終於找到了他的敏感地帶。

拉姆斯突然說著：「你......你......還磨蹭什麼......快......快......快點進來......」盧斯裝作聽不到說：「我的兒子，你說什麼？」拉姆斯帶點哭腔說著：「請......快......快點插進來......」盧斯聽到就說：「既然是我兒子的要求，那我就插進來吧。」然後盧斯終於脫下了褲子，把自己忍耐已久的性器從布料的拘束中解放出來。然後一下子把他插進了他兒子的陰道。這第一次的痛楚加上他父親粗大的肉棒令拉姆斯的私處忍不住流血了，平時堅強的他也忍不住流下了生理眼淚。盧斯在拉姆斯耳邊說著「這第一次很正常的，回想你的菊穴，第一次被我插的時候也流過血。忍耐就好了。」因為剛才盧斯用手指已經掌握了拉姆斯的敏感地帶，所以在抽動的時候都精準地對著那點抽插，很快地痛楚變成快感。拉姆斯也忍不住用雙腿纏著，也不管雙腿間流著的血液，扭著腰迎合著他父親的節奏。「哦呀，你還蠻快適應。我想你前世應該是婊子吧，不然怎麼能那麽色情。」拉姆斯無法應對他父親的這番言論，先別說他菊穴裏的跳蛋還在震動，再加上剛才的抽插，已經令他理智盡失。他僅剩的理智只讓他從嘴裏吐出了兩個字「幹......幹我......」「哼，你前世果然是婊子吧。」在盧斯的抽插和跳蛋的雙重快感下，他終於第一次用他的陰道高潮，他的性器也受不了直接射了出來。那突然收緊的感覺差點令盧斯射在裏面。然後他笑著說：「滿足了你這一個洞，該到另一個洞了吧。」

然後他把跳蛋拿了出來，再把它放進剛經歷過高潮的陰道。剛高潮的陰道太敏感了，感受到了跳蛋的震動，然後拉姆斯也經歷了第一次的潮吹。他的私密處不停地流著淫水。不過盧斯並不在意，說著「你的另一個洞也那麽濕，你的菊穴就那麽想要我的肉棒嗎？」「想......想要」腦袋一片空白的拉姆斯已經無法反抗他的父親。他就這樣順著他父親的節奏，讓他插進他的菊穴。因為盧斯早就插過無數遍拉姆斯的菊穴，他已經十分清楚怎麼插才能令他欲仙欲死。更何況加上跳蛋的幫助，拉姆斯更加呻吟得更大聲，喘息聲更多，就這幾次抽插也不知道令拉姆斯射了多少次了，這樣令到盧斯更興奮，他的陰莖不自覺地腫大了好幾分，還忍不住換姿勢。原本他私生子在床上用他誘人的雙腿纏著他的腰，現在變成了騎乘體位。他在耳邊輕輕說著：「我累了，自己動吧。」拉姆斯突然感受到他父親大人的肉棒往他更深處的地方前進，忍不住哼了一聲，這哼聲令盧斯的肉棒更硬了。接著拉姆斯用盡他全身的力量上下動著希望能給自己帶來快感，結果還是不夠盧斯親自抽送來得爽。現在的他腦子只剩下快感，他即使厭惡著盧斯，他現在也只能哭著在他耳邊說：「自己動沒有你動舒服......能抽插我嗎......求......求求你了......」現在的他毫無自尊，只是為了快感活著。然後盧斯的回答是給了他一個粗暴的吻，掃過了拉姆斯的口腔，接著繼續抽插著拉姆斯。最後在拉姆斯的菊穴裏射了。

不過拉姆斯的惡夢並未就此完結，盧斯的肉棒還硬著。他說著：「既然玩完你的菊穴，那麽繼續玩你的陰道吧。」這句話不禁令拉姆斯打了個顫抖。即使現在的他理智已經不多了，但是他還是明白這句的意味，盧斯是想內射他的陰道，看看他能不能懷上他的野種，想給拉姆斯知道他永遠只能是他-盧斯波頓的玩物。

盧斯波頓把陰道里的跳蛋拿了出來，然後再把自己的肉棒插進去拉姆斯波頓的陰道。拉姆斯已經快到極限了，他感受到他的意識快支撐不了了。不過他還是撐著，因為他知道他的父親最討厭的就是做的中途他暈倒了。因為原本就被插過了，這次的抽插更為順利，很快拉姆斯也高潮了。盧斯也撐不住射在了拉姆斯的陰道裏面了。他在他的耳邊輕聲說著：「我就想讓你懷上我的野種，一次不行就幹兩次，我不信我天天幹你能不讓你懷上。」說完了，盧斯便收拾了一下，回到自己的房間。現在拉姆斯的房間只剩下了拉姆斯一個人。他忍不住哭了，他無法想象被自己的父親幹到懷上的情形，更無法想象自己天天被自己的變態父親幹的生活。

在這個應該開心的日子，恐怖堡只有拉姆斯的房間迴盪著哭泣的聲音。


End file.
